Is this a joke? No, it's a Riddle
by SiriuslyanEdwardLover
Summary: A Riddle? Who is this mystery girl and what is she doing at Hogwarts? Is she evil, or just misunderstood?


A/N: Hey all. Just trying out something new here. Let me know if I should continue!

This is set in a universe where Sirius didn't fall into the veil, but where Voldemort was defeated in Harry's fifth year. No horcruxes were involved, so when Harry and him faced off, Harry won. ANYWAYS. On to the story.

* * *

Hermione was excited. She had known from a very small age that she was special. It was proof when she got her acceptance to Hogwarts. It was the best feeling in the world, that sense of belonging. That was years ago though, as she was now a sixth year.

She was currently looking for a compartment inside the Hogwarts Express, and seeing as Ron and Harry weren't there yet, she would have to find an empty one. She finally found one and she sat to wait, pulling out her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History, and settling into the seats to read comfortably when her compartment door opened and in walked a girl, around six feet tall, pale white skin, black wavy hair, gray eyes covered by glasses and asked her, "May I join you?"

Hermione nodded, not knowing what else to say, she had never seen this girl before, and it would have been rude if she had told her she couldn't sit here, and after all, Hermione didn't own the train.

The mysterious girl sat across from Hermione, looked out the window for some time and then in a low voice said "You know… I have the new version of that book. I can let you borrow it when I'm done with it, if you like."

Hermione smiled in excitement, "That would be absolutely lovely," she stuck her hand out at mysterious girl, "I'm Hermione Granger"

Mystery girl took her hand and Hermione noticed that her handshake was firm but delicate, "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Granger, I'm Cassie," she said smiling and Hermione couldn't help but notice that her teeth were pearly white and straight, something she was sure her own parents would love if they could see this girl.

"Are you new here, Cassie? I don't remember having seeing you before…" said Hermione in an uncertain voice.

"Yes, I was home-schooled until now."

Hermione didn't know what to think of the new girl. She was quiet, but there was something about her that seemed familiar, something…dark. Hermione silently berated herself; she had never seen this girl, no need to be suspicious.

The compartment door opened again and this time Harry and Ron walked in, their arms filled with candy and treats from the trolley.

"Hey 'Mione, I got you some Chocolate Frogs, but they kind of…jumped into my stomach," Ron said and burst out laughing when he noticed the new girl staring at him unimpressed, which reminding Ron of how Lucius Malfoy had a similar look. He immediately sobered up and turned to Hermione, "Introduce us to your friend, 'Mione"

Harry smacked Ron's head playfully and turned to Ally, "Sorry, I'm Harry Potter and this buffoon is Ron Weasley. Are you new here or have we just been blind and not seen your beautiful face before?"

The new girl stared at Harry, and finally answered with a smile, "I'm Cassie, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and yes, I'm new here."

Harry opened his mouth again but the compartment door opened once again and in walked Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. They also introduced themselves and while the group, minus Cassie, conversed about their summers, she just listened in, laughing and enjoying her time with the group of friends until they got to Hogwarts.

Before she knew it, they were walking into the Great Hall, and Professor McGonagall stopped her and told her to wait with the first years, to be sorted. She was dreading this, when they would call her name, partly because she didn't want to see the "golden trio's" faces of disgust when they knew her true identity.

"Sycamore, Matthew"

"RAVENCLAW"

Professor McGonagall stared at the next name in the parchment, unable to call it, as she didn't know how her students would react. Fearing the worst, she then called out a name that made everyone in the Great Hall gasp in shock.

"….Riddle, Cassiopeia."

S_how time, _thought Cassie, as she walked up to the stool with the talking hat.


End file.
